Eden
by flusen
Summary: Riku&Sora. A paopu, Riku and Sora. My first lemon. Complete.


**Title:** Eden  
**Category:** Romance, Smut  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, not mine.**  
Notes: **My first lemon! I decided to go back and edit just a few things. I want to leave it as original as possible so I can look back and see my improvement. So, don't mind all those crazy typos of when I was 14, haha. Amazing how your writing changes over the years. I'm still amazed at the climbing number of reviews to this day. Very surprised. I also appreciate all your comments and critiques. I really need them. Updated 06/12/07.

* * *

Slowly and quietly the wind blew. A small reflection of the moon, rippled in the water. Riku gazed up at the night's sky through the cracks in the ceiling of the secret place. His pale silver locks blended in the sand beneath him. He sighed in impatience and continued to watch the moon above him, trying to draw his attention elsewhere. Riku closed his eyes and placed his arm to shield his eyes and decided he was starting to get sick of the moon.

Riku thought back to what Sora said. He told him to meet him in the Secret Place. Then the brunet ran off into the night calling that he'd be back in 5 minutes.

But of course, that was what, thirty minutes ago?

Lazily, Riku turned on his stomach and stared into the ground, seeing if there was anything to do to wait…

Good thing he brought a blanket… it was freezing.

Pulling the cloth closer to him, Riku sat up wrapped it around him, trying to hold in any heat what so ever left. Finally, a familiar sound of footsteps made it's way into the cave's entrance, making a soft pat with every move.

Then, it must have gotten ten degrees hotter as Sora made his way into the illuminated place with nothing but his usual attire on, only something was… different. The mood had somehow gotten _tenser_ when Sora walked slowly to Riku and sat down. In his hands was a small brown paper bag.

"Sorry, did I take long?" the brunet asked softly.

Riku pulled the dark red afghan tighter around him and rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess the fact that I am now a frozen popsicle doesn't _seem_ like you took long." he said with a huff.

Sora smiled and shook his head, "And once again, sorry." he laughed a little. Sora stopped and as he looked down his cheeks turned a light pink. "Riku? Do you really want to know why I dragged you out here?" he said in a serious tone.

Riku suddenly felt like he just got dumped with a bucket of ice water.

He recalled back a two days or so ago when he and Sora were sitting in his house alone and watching TV late at night. The only time he ever heard his friend talk like this before was when he was going to carry out this conversation.

That talk… the one where Sora almost discovered Riku's sexuality preference… and feelings.

When the show was about to go to commercials, Sora had turned around to talk to Riku in the manner that just happened a second ago. Extremely serious. It started out as a question that if Riku had a crush for anyone. Then it started to lead to some more… uncomfortable questions.

--Brief flashback--

"Hey Riku?"

The silver haired boy lifted his head from the couch and looked at Sora on the carpet.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Sora started to play with the fringe of the pillow in his hand as the TV blabbed about some dishwashing service.

"Do you like it here?" the young boy questioned.

"Huh?"

"Do you like it here, on this island?"

"Yeah, sure, it's kind of nice here." Riku said quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you like the people here?"

"Well, yeah I mean, the place is nice like the some of the people."

Sora focused his attention back to the TV and sighed a soft, "Oh."

Seconds later he turned around again and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Riku?"

The older bishonen stares down at his friend, eyebrows scrunched together. "What's wrong?"

Sora started to pick at the black pillow in his arms, strings falling to the ground in a neat pile.

"Do you think that this place is like over run by girls?"

Riku titled his head and stared down at his friend. "… Huh?"

The smaller boy shifts on the floor and scratches that mess of chocolate locks.

"Well I mean, don't you think that here, Destiny Islands is just crowded by girls? You know, more girls than guys here? I mean just yesterday I woke up and BAM," Sora punched his hand excitedly to emphasize the words. "I heard all these girls giggling! Bunches were outside my window! Well, across the street in the park… but there were so many!"

Confusion.

"Uh, Sora..."

Excitedly, Sora continued to rant on, "I mean it's just odd how girls are taking over the island!" he laughed… a little nervously.

"Sora."

"I mean they're like freakin' bunnies! Just keep on coming and coming and regenerating or som-"

"SORA!"

Sora blushed realizing he was babbling. "Uh… yeah."

Riku narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What are you trying to get at?"

Sora started to smooth out the pillow of any creases. "Well, what I'm trying to say, uh, do you like anyone?" he asked, the last words trailing off.

Riku stared at his friend and chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I do." he grinned, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I-I don't know… I just thought it would sound kind of er , seem like, too rash or rude?"

Once again Riku smiled, "Sora, It's me, Riku. We're friends, you can ask me anything." he stated, ruffling the brown spikes to show reassurance.

"Oh."

They turned their attention back to the TV. A commercial started to comment about a new kind of soda, when suddenly Sora turned around again, catching Riku off guard.

"Guy or girl?"

Time froze as the words registered through Riku's mind. Finally it clicked.

"Wh- whaat?"

Once again, Sora began his work on destroying the pillow. "The person you like, guy or girl?" He blushed at the last words and looked down.

"... Sora..." Softlly, cautiously.

Chestnut locks shook, head shooting up, "Huh? What?" he said frantically.

"What do you think?" The silver haired boy said trying to regain his heartbeats.

"Uh… girl?"

"Yes." _Liar._ Riku thought to himself. "I like… a girl."

Sora licked his lips and swallowed, "Well I just thought since you didn't have a girlfriend or anything that--"

The tension in the air began to lift a little as Riku chuckled and shook his head. "Jeez Sora, you're something."

"Yeah I guess." Sora mumbled.

"And now back to our show!" the announcer stated after, a long set of uncomfortable commercial breaks.

The screen picked up where it left off, a damsel in distress calling out her lover's name.

"Hey, Riku?"

By this time, Riku was pretty uneasy by all these questions. The fact that Sora was getting closer and closer to finding out his secret, he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous.

"Sora, come on… show's on." Riku said sternly.

Shocked at the tone of his voice, Sora turned his attention back to the box once again and kept quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

Since that night, that unpleasant night, Sora began to talk about Kairi a bit. Okay, a lot. Hell yes, it made him jealous, but what could he do about it? One false move and he'd scare away Sora for good with his… gayness. Kairi always acted all comfy to Sora and he didn't seem to hate it, it was bound to happen. Only, it didn't make sense that he_now_ talks about the girl, after what happened that night, but Riku could have sworn he could tell maybe… just maybe something was going on between the two boys.

But Kairi, Kairi, Kairi.

Why is it that everyone like likes her?

_"Kairi is nice and I mean she isn't such a bad person once you get to know her."_

_"Kairi said the funniest thing to me today."_

I had my chance.

But when they were in Riku's house, it did seem like Sora was, maybe trying to hint in something.

_Let's face it. I like Sora… a lot. Fine. I love Sora. I obsess about Sora. Even his name is a turn on. But, he wouldn't even think about me like that._

It hurts enough for him to talk about Kairi already.

_Ok, Sora likes Kairi a lot, err it seems. No he does. Big deal._

And what? Does he have a mapped out conversation about how he was going to ask her out in that bag? IN the middle of the night too?!

_That's it, I'm gone._

"Ok Sora, no, I know exactly what you're doing." Riku said annoyed and tired.

"You do?" Deep blue eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, you wanna talk on how to snag Kairi and in that bag of yours is the plan. A whole conversation. Right? Right." He explained. Sora looked down at the brown bag and opened his mouth. "But Sora… in the middle of the night? If you wanted it more privately we could have gone to my house earlier… MUCH earlier. So yeah, I know what your pulling and just do it yourself. Come on, Kairi's nice and like you said, she's not so bad. She wouldn't bash you out. But in the meantime, good night." Riku yawned and walked towards the exit out, pulling the blanket around him.

"No wait! Riku!" the younger teen called back. His friend waved a hand.

"No Sora, later. I'm tired."

--

_"It's now or never Sora."_

"Riku! It's not about Kairi! It's about… us." the brunet shouted and shut his mouth, blushing red.

Riku stopped in his tracks.

"It's not Kairi, it's- it's you."

--

"Please Riku, give me a moment."

The silver haired boy turns around and sits down near his friend. In turn Sora sits down next to Riku.

"I only talk about Kairi because I wanted to find out for sure if you like her… but I just can't tell. So now it's time for plan B." Sora takes a deep breath, "I like you Riku. Like as in _like _you. I have for a lone time. And now I'm telling you, I, Riku… I lov--"

"I love you," the older teen says finishing the words. "Oh Sora, you have no idea."

Riku leans over and finally, gets to experience his first kiss. He hovers over Sora and lightly their lips touch as a new sensation shoots up from his toes, tingling all his nerves. It felt so good. He leans in, one hand on the ground, the other presses on the boy's leg, resting on it to get closer to the new feeling. The brown bag rolls away a few inches as they place small short kisses on their lips.

"Riku? Ho- hold on." Sora says as he pushes himself off the ground; his friend backing off slowly, slightly dazed.

Sora reaches down and grabs the brown paper bag and takes out a yellow object.

"A…" asks the elder surprised. "A pa-"

"Yeah, I want you… I want you to be with me," Sora grabs the boys hand and stares into emerald eyes, "forever."

Slowly, the silver haired friend leans in and kisses his companion softly on the lips, "Always."

Tan hands cup the fruit as another pair places themselves on top. Together, the two break the Paopu in half. Sora raises a hand and lifts the fruit up to his friend's lips. A small crunch fills the air as juice dribbles down Riku's chin.

"Good. Tastes sweet." he says between a chew. "But real messy."

Sora smiles and leans in, "Let me taste."

Riku holds up the half piece but the boy pushes it away.

"No, like this."

The brunet kisses Riku, fully on the lips. Gently, Riku opens his mouth as he slowly slowly moves his tongue into Sora's warm mouth, nerves shaking on fire. The taste surprises the brown haired teen at how mild, yet tangy the fruit is. He always thought it would taste bad… but maybe, Riku just makes it taste, so good, no, it tastes, delicious and powerful, raw emotion almost. A spark flares through his body as a tongue connects with his.

After a while of memorizing every detail of each other's mouths, Riku gathers the courage to deepen the kiss. He hugs his friend and urges him to come closer. Sora complies and wraps his arms around Riku's neck, the juices dripping down the heated flesh. Soon the two are kissing passionately, with no fears, only kisses filled with love and longing. Sora pulls away to catch his breath, leaving the half-lidded Riku slightly panting. Noticing the mess on his shirt, the brunet pulls off the garment to rid of the stickiness and to relieve the heat.

**The things you do to me.**

A gasp escapes the platinum haired youth as Sora leans in closer and kisses the juice off of Riku's neck. Pale hands roam his companion's back as a tongue delicately licks the hot flesh.

"Sora…"

Tan hands urge Riku to take another bite, so he can taste the mixture of his love and the forbidden fruit. The clear sticky honey rolls down as Sora lifts up the shirt and finally removes it. A soft flutter and it falls to the ground stirring up some air to cool them off. Not enough.

**Drive me crazy.**

Sora bends his head down, nose touching in the dip between the collarbone, he licks off the fluid and leaves a trial of moisture from there and up. Stopping at the chin, he pulls away to claim the divided lips.

**Heaven.**

Both part, totally breathless at the new incredible emotions that flood and cloud their minds.

Sora takes in a bite of the Paopu as Riku cleans away at the other's skin. As Sora kneels on his knees, his love follows the trail of juice as it travels down the brunet's chest, crossing between the cleft of two distant nipples and passing over each ripple of a rib cage. Finally the mercury haired boy catches it as it stops near the lower waist. A soft moan escapes from above when Riku realizes where his lips are; they hover over the rim of Sora's red shorts… rather a mountain of red. Riku recognizes that he too shares a certain, excitement and hisses while it strains against his denim fabric.

"Riku…" Fingers run through the sweaty silver tresses. "You- you don't have to."

**But it would be heaven.**

The silver haired boy looks up at those deep azure orbs and nods. Fingers work gingerly at the zipper as it falls down and releases the prisoner.

"Sora." a soft whisper escapes from Riku's mouth. He runs a hand up his friend's thigh.

**So close to heaven.**

"Riku-" the smaller boy sighs.

"I love you."

A loud moan rings through the night's air in the cave as Riku takes in Sora, pulling him to a world of no limits, boundaries, and no return. Without losing contact, Sora lies on the red blanket as the older teen lingers on top, continuing to cause little mewls from his friend.

**Why do you do these things to me?**

Riku sucks on Sora's member as it twitches in pleasure, as well as the youth's body. Slowly he pulls out and licks the long shaft, feeling the veins pulsate on his taste buds. The flavor…

"RIKU!" a loud cry emits from above.

Riku dips his tongue in the slit, noting the softness of the tip. A new taste catches Riku, it's slightly bitter only, it's more than all the flavors of the world. It's overwhelming. Combining it with his friend's erection, both are just…

Sora.

Fingernails start to painfully, yet pleasurably, tug at the chrome mess of dreads as Sora nears his peek, moaning like there's no tomorrow. Riku bobs his head up and down, dragging his tongue and lightly running his teeth against the fleshy organ. He fills his mouth over and over and sucks inward as the thick length vibrates inside against his tongue. With one more lust filled suckle, hot essence hits the back of his throat. He swallows, and groans at the taste, it's so different. Only one word,

Sora.

The two boys crawl into each other's arms, the brunet panting erratically. Riku starts to lick his lips still wanting more of that taste. This whole act, it's so powering. Indescribable.

When at last Sora came down from his erotic high, he stroked the silver mane lovingly.

All of this. So amazing. Everything.

Had it been the--

"Riku…" Slowly Sora whispered his lover's name and stared into the green pools. You could really get lost in them; the way they stare so fiercely yet gentle was really…sexy. As Sora regained his ability to speak, (for having Riku's mouth all over made him breathless) the boy opened his mouth, ready. "Riku I ne-"

"I need to be in you Sora."

Both teens blushed; realizing that what was coming next, was for sure.

A small nod was made and the younger boy sat up, "We still didn't finish all the Paopu."

A pale hand reached for the fruit; noticing it was almost gone, a few more bites and they would be sealed together, forever. Fingers grasped the soft flesh and rise to greet an open mouth. Sora takes a bite and closes his eyes. Somehow, with each taste, it makes every feeling, every sensation, and even the presence, so much stronger. Instead of the kisses feeling all tingly and such, slowly with each bite of the Paopu, they felt more… intimate. It's so powerful. The feelings were, much more sensitive, and with each touch, it's just so emotional...

Nirvana, Utopia, Eden, Heaven, complete ecstasy.

Everything was perfect.

The sweet nectar trickled down Sora's bronze frame and with the last bite of his piece, Sora's remaining Paopu was gone. Blue eyes stared at the last piece that was held in Riku's hand. To heighten the moment, both grabbed each other's erections while the final yellow disappeared into the elder's mouth.

They began to rock back and forth into each other when Riku pulled away, glazed with sweat.

"Sora-"

Without further hesitation, he took some of the sugary fluid from his hand and rubbed it on his cock, Sora staring in complete lust. Riku hissed as he stroked the last remainder on causing him to grow at full length.

"Lubrication." he said as he leaned on top of his love, pressing his dick against the inside of a tan thigh. Starting out slow, Riku began to please the brunet as he stroked Sora's hardened flesh to take his mind off at the oncoming pain.

"I don't ca- care if it h-hurtss..." Sora stuttered as he threw his head back from being fondled below.

"I don't want to hurt you." Riku slows down the caresses and steadies himself, the tip of his own pushing against the entrance. "Are you ready?"

Sora gives a little nod.

_"I am ready."_

Gently, Riku enters Sora and gasped from the tightness. He stopped halfway and pulled out a little causing the younger boy to whimper. Riku stops, still inside and looks up, face flushed to see if his friend is all right. "S- Sora, are you-"

"Keep going." Sora says between a small whimper. Riku takes in a shaky breath and obeys, plunging back into the tunnel carefully. Finally after a few more hesitant thrusts, Sora feels a deep moan escape parted lips as he experiences Riku hit a spot that surprised him with complete bliss. The pain subsides and pleasure washes over, becoming almost unbearable. Sora dug his nails into his lover's back highly aware that there would be imprints tomorrow, the thought drove him wild knowing his signature would show that Riku is his. His only.

Riku began to rock into Sora slowly at first to extend these sensations, feeling Sora quiver beneath him. Even thinking of driving into that moist hole again and again felt so good, the tight walls squeezing his cock, the constant cries from Sora. Everything was so intense, intimate.

"Harder…" Sora pleaded as Riku picked up the pace, grasping on each side of those tan hips. The brunet pulled Riku down and sealed his panting mouth with his own. The tongues danced hungrily with each other while both began to buck into each other to probe in deeper.

**Taking me higher and higher.**

Everything was getting blurry, the desire and love obscuring vision through half lidded eyes. The touches, the smell, the noises were all blending, forming one complete and pure paradise.

Suddenly Sora let out a buried groan into Riku's mouth as he came, shaking him down to his toes. White fluid splashed against flesh, making it more slick as cum dripped down to the penetration below, seeping in the entrance and around the beating arousal. With one last plunge into the wet tunnel, Riku climaxed into Sora, crying out his name, a deep growl.

Two more quick thrusts to send him into overload and he pulled out collapsing onto Sora. Both teens heaved in their shaky breathes, letting their chests rise and fall in unison. Hearts beat against another, now one.

**Sealed.**

**Connected.**

_I love you._

No words were needed. They entwined fingers as Sora curled up against Riku, both thinking the same exact three words. They knew it. They were joined.

* * *

**Notes****:** WOW… Oo! My first lemon, so it wasn't in any of my stories and was seperate… but I had this whole plot… extended lemon plot… story… ANYWAY, planned out. Wrote. BAM. Hope you enjoyed.

REVEIWS are MOST appreciated! Tell me if there are any typos! Must rest…

**06/07/2008** – If you like more smut and such, please check out my newest fanfic, "The Alpha and Omega Series." It's a series of one-shots of numerous pairings full of juicy scenes to heart wrenching ones. Yar, chapter four might creep some out because it is written in 2nd POV which is rather odd. I felt the same till I read, "Friend Like You" by Lady Vader in the Potter fandom. To this day it is in my top 5 favorite one shots :) "The Alpha and Omega Series" is the only active series I have going. Not to mention, one that's actually beta'd and not written by an inexperienced 14 year old… Seriously yo!


End file.
